


Miracle Love

by JennaML



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaML/pseuds/JennaML
Summary: In an ancient world where all love is accepted, a crown prince finds that love isn't his first priority as the future king. Enemies all around, trust is a rare thing to keep... But what happens when the crown prince does fall in love, and it just so happens to be with the son of the land's guardian deity?**When I'm finished transferring my FF from other sites to this one, I will delete this note****I don't own anything related to Monsta X, EXO, BTS, or Blackpink, this story is completely imaginative. I own the story and nothing else**





	1. A Bit About This Story

Hi~ I'm Jenna and thanks for checking out my story, but before we get into this, I want to give you a little heads up: If you have a problem with boyXboy then leave now, cause that's exactly what this is.

Now then... A little bit about the setting, the story plot, and the characters, who are obviously Monsta X from that lovely photo over there to start~

\---About the Setting---

The story will take place in a kingdom with a monarchy. It will have an ancient setting with different fantasy aspects because I live for that stuff. 

As in that amazing photo, the name of the country shall be the "MX Kingdom" cause I can't make up a town/country name to save my life. _smh_. There will be temples and palaces and other places.

And another thing, this fantasy world of mine has no preference about love choice, so people get to love who they want to and don't have to deal with prejudice on it cause _I, the god of this world_ , say that love is love and it's beautiful in all of its forms. 

**_Deal with it._ **

\---My References for Romance---

If you didn't read my bio, I love Kdrama. And another thing, I'm **VERY** new to writing **ANYTHING** _romance_ wise so I need a reference to go on, and those references are: 100 Days My Prince, Hwarang, and others!

Now, just because I am using these wondrous dramas as my references does **_NOT_** mean that I am just gonna copy and paste the plots from each one of them and try to make it work. _No fam, no_. There will probably be similarities between my story and the dramas at some parts, but in NO WAY will they be **_the same._**

I'm not cheap, and I don't take short cuts.🙄I'm adding twist and turns and fantasy all through this fanfic because that's what I live for~😁😘

And although I'll be using those dramas as my reference for the romance part of this fanfic, the story itself will be NOTHING like them so just keep that in mind. I'm just looking at those dramas for **_THE ROMANCE PART_** , K?

They will have _little_ to do with the actual story except for some parts. Go watch those dramas if you haven't, they are AMAZING. I highly recommend them.😉

\---A Little Bit About The Characters of this Story---

We will start with the royalty first:

**_~The Princes of the "Lee" household: Jooheon, Hoseok (Wonho), and Minhyuk~_ **

_**Jooheon** , the youngest of the princes; He is mischievous, but everyone loves him and his explosive charisma. He loves to sneak out of the palace where they live because he feels it is utterly boring. He's still learning about princely affairs, but he is a prodigy that can do almost anything. _

_**Minhyuk,** the middle prince; He is very athletic and prominent on the battle side of things in the kingdom. He is head of the military force, sharing that power with the eldest of the brothers. He's just as playful as the younger, but is more responsible._

_**Hoseok,** the eldest prince; He is the next in line to be King. Thus he has the most responsibilities out of the three brothers, and much less freedom. He was too young to take over the kingdom when their parents died, so his grandmother took over. He tries to hide all of his weaknesses behind a tough exterior, but shows his kindness and true nature in subtle ways._

**_~The Queen Dowager (Jang Na Ra)~_ **

_**Grandma Nara;** She may be a strict ruler but in no way, shape, or form does she **not** dote on her only three grandchildren as much as she can. Of course she pressures them into their royal studies and teaches them how to run a country, but her greatest wish is to see her grand-babies happily married. _

**_~The Princes' Personal Guard and best friend: Hyunwoo (Shownu)~_ **

_**Hyunwoo;** He takes his job of protecting the princes very seriously, is a bit ruthless, and very strict on his soldiers to the point they call him "The Demon General". But he has a hidden sense of humor that he rarely shows, and care deeply for everyone around him._

**_~The Kim Family: Kihyun, Changkyun, and Jennie (Blackpink)~_ **

_**Kihyun,** The Med Shop Owner; The Eldest, he takes care of the medicines and sales at the family's local clinic. He is very responsible and takes care of his family as much as he can by keeping the shop in working order alongside their dad. He is caring, sweet, and soft spoken._

_**Changkyun,** The Hunter and Gatherer; He is very adventurous and knows about all of the little hidden places that aren't well known. He knows about herbs and medicinal plants and provides for the family by hunting and gathering materials. Rough around the edges, but kind and sweet when you get to know him. Fraternal twin with his older sister, Jennie._

_**Jennie,** The Armor Maker; She didn't have much experience with the medical field, so she decided she'd find another way to help by making clothes and armor for the soldiers that would come to their clinic. She is a bit of a tomboy and very independent, but that only adds to her charm. Fraternal twin with her younger brother, Changkyun._

**_**I made them fraternal (which is NOT identical) twins because they are the same age and their birthdays are literally just 10 days apart so why not**_ **

_**Their Dad, Doctor Kim** (Ahn Kil Kang); Renowned doctor in the town and was friends with the late King. He is very protective of his children, but is a loving father all the same. _

**_~The Mysterious New Face: Hyungwon~_ **

_**Hyungwon,** the beautiful stranger: A mysterious man who comes to live with the Kims after being found in a strange cave. He is very laid back and has a heart bigger then most. His alluring beauty draws everyone in, and his strange abilities are unknown to even himself. His family history and past are unknown._

****************

Yay~ Now that you know a little bit about this story, I hope you enjoy reading "Miracle Love" as much as I enjoy writing it~ Have fun reading.😘😁👍

_**~Chapters will be coming soon~** _

**😉**


	2. Chapter 2

The ancient story goes that this land was blessed by Chae, the goddess of life. She wished for the world to be filled with love and prosperity, happiness and light, and her desire for these became so strong that they took shape. A small ball of light; her first and only child.

But where there is light, there is darkness, and that darkness was her counterpart: The Goddess of Entropy. She wished for the world to fall into chaos and despair as these gave her power, and Chae's child became a threat. 

She sent her demons to rid the world of this light so that she could reign, her power growing with the discord they wrought. She thought that in doing so, she would rid the world of the _miracles_ Chae's son brought into world. 

To protect her child, she hid him in a special, sacred place that would come to be known as "The Fairies Forest", saying that when the time came, he would take form again and perform wondrous miracles for those worthy, bring happiness to those around him, and love only _one_ person. 

When a person worthy of his love appears before him, he will take the form of what their mind's eye finds to be the perfect fit for their love. But for that being to love another is both a blessing... and a _curse_. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hoseok-hyung, have you seen Jooheon anywhere? He left to use the bathroom but hasn't returned yet." Prince Minhyuk sighed in frustration. "He's done it _again_... hasn't he?" Prince Hoseok gave him the same weary expression, both of them letting out a tired sigh. 

Their youngest brother had always been on the mischievous side; playing small pranks and escaping from the royal scholars whenever he got the chance. And as much as the scholars hate to admit it, they both hate and love his small antics. He'd been like that since their father, the King, passed when they were but small children. 

Because Hoseok, the crown prince, was much too young to take the thrown, and their mother had already passed during child birth with the youngest, Prince Jooheon, their only remaining relative, their grandmother, took over as "Queen Dowager" until he was to come of age.

To lighten up the mood of the palace after mourning that loss, Jooheon began his silly pranks and mischief, trying to make everyone just a little happier. And it worked! But now, so many years later, it has become a habit he is too fond of.

"Let him be, Minhyuk. Once he gets his adventurous urges out he'll come back as he always does before noon to eat. Besides... Isn't Hyunwoo locating him? Best believe he'll bring Jooheon back, even if he has to drag him here." The Princes let out a giggle at the memory of last time.

Jooheon had been caught in the act of trying to flee the palace in the middle of his lesson and Hyunwoo literally _threw_ him over his shoulder and carried him back to his chamber, sitting him down at his desk like he was a baby in a booster seat.

And he stayed there burning holes into him with his eyes until he finished that lesson, giving him an earful of how the next time he caught him he'd tie his feet to the legs of the chair and make the 14 year old prince write and repeat _"I will finish my homework."_ until he was satisfied.

And the next time he tried to run from his studies, that's _exactly_ what happened, 20 pages worth of the sentence in _small_ print. From that point on there weren't any incidents of him not doing his homework.

Hyunwoo, their best friend and bodyguard since childhood, had always _overdid_ his job at protecting them, but they loved that about him. He had a cold exterior, and at times was a bit vicious, but they knew he cared for them deeply. He was the only one except for their grandmother that didn't use honorifics when addressing them.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well... I'm going to go sword practice in the courtyard. You'll spar with me later?" Minhyuk asked hopefully. "Sure, I'd love to kick your butt again." The Crown Prince smirked deviously at the younger as he scoffed at him and made his leave.

As soon as his brother left, a servant bowed at the room's entrance. The prince's genuine smile faded into a serious expression. "Your Highness, I have something to report to you."

"Go ahead. What is your report?"

"I've already reported to Queen Dowager, and she has already sent out a small force, telling me to inform you of the situation as well because you are the crown prince. I shall begin my report now."

The servant went on with his report, the prince's eyes growing wider and wider with concern until he shot out of his chair and grabbed his sword. "Assassins?! Jooheon is danger! I must find him, _now!"_

Before the servant could protest, Prince Hoseok was already bursting through the front gates of the palace to look for his brother, not seeing the small, evil smirk that flashed across that servant's face for the quickest of seconds when he disappeared from sight. 

Minhyuk was coming across the open grounds, however, seeing it all. He know not what situation drove Hoseok to leave the palace in such a rush, or the suspicious feeling he was getting, but he was determined to find out.

\----------------------------------------

"Finally! I'm out!" Jooheon took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air beyond the confining walls of the palace. He loved the outdoors, and got out of schooling as much as he could to explore. Besides, he already knew everything from every book in the palace about royal affairs and his duties as the third prince.

He could recite each book line by line if you asked him to, but he like to let them think that he was a rascal that didn't like to study, because for the scholars that taught him, it was easier to think that he was hard to teach rather than them not needed to.

Besides, he liked playing pranks on them; from hidden buckets of water to spicy tea, their face was worth its weight in gold. And playing hide and seek during studies, cause he honestly didn't need them, was a classic he just couldn't throw away.

He went into an abandoned cabin in the woods, quickly changing from his royal robes to more casual and common attire. He hid them beneath the floor boards and covered them in grass and dirt to make sure they weren't seen. Because no one in the town has ever seen the royal family besides the late King and Queen and their grandma, he wasn't worried about the locals recognizing him.

"Damnit! I missed!" Jooheon heard a kid's voice break the silence abruptly and hid behind the back of the cabin. His voice was a bit deep, most certainly deeper than his own... Out of curiosity as to who would be in the forest like this, _because hardly anyone ever comes there_ , he peeked behind the corner of the cabin.

Being stunned to silence, awestruck by how handsome this boy before him was. His immediate crush on him sinking deeper and deeper as he shot off his arrows, aiming for a makeshift target that he'd probably made himself.

His voice cut like butter through his ears, echoing in his head.

He looked so poised and graceful as he practiced, taking up a perfect archer form; he took a deep breath, letting loose yet another arrow, but this time it hit its mark. "Yes!"

The moment that beautiful smile appeared on his face and their eyes met Jooheon knew he was in love with him. "Oh my... He's beautiful..."

The boy turned around, startled by Jooheon's sudden voice, pointing the bow and arrow at him. He didn't quite understand why that made him even more attractive...

\-------------

Changkyun stood with his bow pointed in the direction of the sound. When he realized it was just a boy, a really cute boy, he quickly put it away. "Oh. Sorry." Changkyun's eyebrow rose slightly. "I'm Changkyun, who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm Jooheon, I'm... _new_ to these parts. Wanna play with me?" Changkyun looked at him for a while, he was oozing with a longing for the younger to say 'yes'. "Um... wanna shoot the target with me? I can teach you how to use my bow if you don't know how."

"Yes! Finally! Something _fun_ to learn!" Jooheon went over to Changkyun, the younger handing him the bow and an arrow. "So... do I hold it like this? ...or like this?" The older was confused on how he should draw the bow, trying to remember how Changkyun had done it.

The younger let out a a small laugh, "No, no... that's all wrong." He came up behind him, gently resting his head on his shoulder as he directed where his hands should be. He whispered in his ear. "Do it... like this..." 

"O-oh... Okay." He felt his face burning but he hid it well. After that, they continued to explore the woods, Changkyun showing him some of his favorite spots. After a few hours of having a blast, the sun had begun to set, and the sky got darker and darker.

\----------------------------------------

Minhyuk burst into his grandmother's chambers, dragging with him that same servant, only he was beaten to a bloody pulp. "Minhyuk-ah! What is the meaning of this?? Explain this!" She demanded. 

The prince looked to her with a dark expression. "Queen Dowager, I'm gonna make a hunch and say that you did NOT send this person to tell Crown Prince Hoseok that assassins were to kill Prince Jooheon, correct?"

The Queen Dowager froze, silent, she knew nothing of such a thing being reported. Prince Minhyuk took off the servants stolen robes, revealing the truth. There was a mark on his skin, a cult mark of an assassin's guilt. "This man is a spy that snuck into the palace and impersonated a royal servant whose body... my men managed to find." Minhyuk threw the impostor to the Queen's feet, him letting out weak laugh.

"But I wasn't lying... hehe... well... maybe about which prince..." His laughter only got louder.

"Send every skilled man you have and search for the princes... _NOW._ Search every inch of this palace for impostors. This... This is a coup." The Prince waved his hand around, signaling his troops. "Move!" 

Prince Minhyuk may have only been 15 years old, but he already had the skill, insight, and ruthlessness of a seasoned general of the royal army. As second prince of the Kingdom of MX, this was his sworn duty, and he damn sure did it well.

The palace erupted into chaos as their trusted soldiers checked everyone, _every last one._ Their cover having been blown by the _rookie_ that had been caught, the intruders had to accelerate their plans; instead of being discreet and subtle with their take over, they'd just kill them off themselves.

By now, the young crown prince was already where they wanted him anyway.

"Attack!" The assassins lunged at the soldiers with their hidden blades, and the prince's years of battle training was put to good use, his soldiers and himself taking down enemy after enemy until there was only one remaining.

His soldier was about to strike him down, them having easily won the battle, but Prince Minhyuk stopped the blade. "I want him alive, we need information, and _he's_ going to give it to us."

\-------------

Jooheon was dragged by the ear by Hyunwoo through the back gates were the locals wouldn't see him. "I was on my way back, I swear! I just lost track of-"

"Shut it, Jooheon, I don't want to hear another-" He stopped dead in his tracks, letting go off Jooheon now bright red ear. Jooheon was confused as to why he'd suddenly stopped until he looked up, seeing the courtyard drowning in soldiers.

"What's going on here?" Hyunwoo went up to the closest servant, who just happened to be Jooheon's favorite teacher, Namjoon. He turned, his fear being washed away by relief in seeing Prince Jooheon safe with Hyunwoo. "Oh thank the great goddess you're safe, my prince!"

"What happened Namjoon-ssi?" The prince kept looking at the bodies being tooted off, most likely assassins based on their dark clothes and the weapons on their persons. "Where is Hoseok-hyung??" The teacher's face looked as if he'd been shot with 1000 arrows. "The crown prince did not come back with you... but he left to look for you with a few of his men... _hours ago_..."

\----------------------------------------

Prince Hoseok ran through the brush as quickly as he could, not caring which direction he was going in. His men dead, his horse dead, and himself with an arrow in his arm and leg, he could barely manage. His wounds were bleeding out, and with each drop of blood that furthered stained his clothes, the weaker he became.

"He can't of gotten far!" He could hear them approaching. The matters of his throbbing head and bleeding wounds could wait. He needed to get away. He and his men managed to take down a few of his pursuers, but there were too many of them for their small party to handle.

Hoseok continued to limp away, even as the increasing fog obscured his already blurring vision, he kept going. He could hear their voices getting closer and closer, and he readied the sword at his hip, ready to fight for his life. But the further he went into the fog, the less he heard them pursuing him.

"He... he went in _there_." They sounded afraid. "No matter, he'll be dead soon anyway. Let's go." The footsteps that had been hunting him were now headed in the opposite direction.

But Prince Hoseok didn't care, limping deeper and deeper into the forest until he could hear them no more. "I need to get out of the open... Ah, there... I can rest there..." A cave sat at the very center of where the fog began to clear.

Feeling weaker and weaker, Hoseok went inside the cave.

"Who... are you...?" A voice came from the depths of the cave, and it sounded... sleepy? It was soft and hushed, a young boy.

Although Prince Hoseok want to draw his sword in defense, he'd lost too much blood and was too weak. His wounds were now festering painfully where the arrows were.

_Poison._

"You are hurt." The boy sounded alarmed. Hoseok tried to look around, but his vision was already failing him. He was tired, and all he wanted was to sleep. "I'll take them out..." The boy grabbed the first arrow that was in his leg. "Ready..." He yanked it out, earning a tired yelp from the prince.

"I'm gonna pull the other one out now, okay...?" He braced for the pain that came from the boy quickly yanking out the arrow in his upper arm. Now that the arrows were out, he was bleeding even more. "I'm gonna help you... please don't be frightened by this, okay?"

Using the prince's sword, the boy cut into his own arm, sucking out a small trickle of blood that came from it. The prince was confused as to why he'd done that or how that would help him, he could barely see anything and was too tired to care anyhow.

That was until the boy gently pushed his lips onto his, and a warm, somehow sweet liquid flowed into his mouth. With each drop the prince felt better, his pain went away, and his bleeding ceased. Whatever poison was ailing him from those arrows had been completely nullified.

The boy finally moved away, the prince's sight being fully restored by _whatever_ it was he'd just done. The boy let out a small laugh as Hoseok could only stare at him. Shocked to silence.

Not because his wounds were magically gone. Not because this kid just made him swallow his blood to heal him. But because his _first kiss_ had been stolen by most likely the most beautiful person he'd even seen, and that he....

_...wanted to kiss him again..._


	3. Chapter 3

The boy laughed at Hoseok's expression as he stared at him, looking at his own body and then back at him in shock. He was still too weak to do much, but at least his injuries and the poison were better and he wasn't in pain anymore. "Feel better now?"

"Better... but tired..." Hoseok tried to grab his sword the boy had taken, immediately dropping it because he was too weak to hold it. He looked at the younger's face, it was flushed, and he was panting slightly now. "I could only stop the bleeding."

He blew through his cheeks, causing them to puff out in the cutest way. How this person could get any cuter was mind blowing. "I'm sorry..."

"You've done _more_ than enough," Hoseok reassured him," _although it's a shame I don't get another kiss..._ " He whispered, that part only being audible to him.

The boy gave him the brightest smile he'd ever seen; He was so kind and sweet, innocent. How pure he was only made Hoseok fall more in love with him. 

But the fact that now the boy looked ill after helping him concerned him greatly. "Hey... are you o-"

"Hoseok!! Answer me please! If you can hear me..." It was Minhyuk and Hyunwoo! They'd come looking for him! Hoseok looked to the entrance of the cave, calling back to them as best he could, "I'm here...!" When he turned back to where the boy was, however, he was gone. _Hiding from them_.

"No wait! They won't-" He tried to get up to look for the boy and tell him it was okay, but he could barely move his fingers, let alone try to get up. 

"HOSEOK!!" Minhyuk's royal clothes were covered in mud along with Hyunwoo's, mixed emotions on each of their faces as they ran to him, but the main one being _worry_. Looking at the arrows beside him, the blood and wounds, they weren't sure how he'd-

But they didn't let that thought finish, "Minhyuk-ah... Hyunwoo... what took you so long, huh?" He sounded terrible, looked terrible: he was deathly pale, panting softly, and then his wounds... "Hyunwoo, help me get him home, he needs a doctor as soon as possible."

"Already on it." Hyunwoo carefully picked him up bridal style, minding his wounds as best he could. Helping him on to one of their horses, Hoseok took one last look at the cave, trying to find the boy to no avail. He didn't even get to ask his name...

\-------------------------------------------

Changkyun was headed home for the day, having made a new friend in that weird boy Jooheon. He may have been odd, but he had a lot of charisma and was funny... and cute. Trekking through the woods, the sun was already setting, so he decided to take a short cut: through The Fairies Forest.

The locals are wary of the place because of rumors that a powerful entity that was neither demon nor human sleeps there; a monster. It is said that it lures people into the fog and they are never heard from again, but as many times as Changkyun had gone through it, that was never the case.

There was never any fog or creepy voices, and bad demons that served the Goddess of Entropy couldn't get near the forest no matter what they tried! Well... that was until the fog came and he started hearing a voice.

A shiver went down his 13 year old spine and he drew his bow and arrow. "I'll fill your stomach with holes if you eat me! TRY IT I DARE YOU!" He yelled at it, more _pissed_ than scared at the fact that _anything_ would try to eat him.

The closer it got, however, the voice sounded more distressed than scary, which wasn't very _monster_ like in Changkyun's opinion. He lowered his bow and went towards it, immediately putting it completely away when he saw the boy causing them about to collapse to the ground.

"Whoa whoa!! Hey! Come back to your senses! What's wrong??" Changkyun lifted him up slightly, feeling the heat off his skin; he was burning up! "My dad can help you! He's the doctor in town, I'll take you there! Hang on okay?"

He picked the boy up bridal style and raced to get home, surprised and alarmed by how light the boy was. "You'll be okay..." 

\--------------

Doctor Kim was gathering herbs in his garden when his youngest son came bursting through the door in a panic. "Dad, come quick!!" Doctor Kim raced to Changkyun, seeing him holding an unconscious kid. "Place him there, let me look at him."

Doctor Kim took him and carefully laid him on one of his patient beds in his clinic. "He'll be fine Changkyun-ah... Don't worry, I'll take care of him. You go on while I check him, okay?" Changkyun nodded, leaving to check in with his older siblings.

Doctor Kim began to check him, taking off his shirt which was now drenched in his own sweat because of his obviously high fever. This boy was thin and pale, and there was a prominent scar on his chest, where it was alarming the Doctor greatly. "He was stabbed through his heart and he's alive? From the looks of it... this must've happened a long time ago."

He sighed, looking upon the child before him, "No child should endure such pain..." He gave the kid medicine to reduce his fever and help him rest, and after a few minutes he could see him relaxing. "You'll be okay now, little one."

He left the boy to rest so that he could check on another patient he had. "Hey, sweetie... How are you feeling today?" The little girl sat up slowly in her bed, her pale complexion painfully apparent. "Hi daddy! I'm feeling a little better today. Who was that boy Changkyunie brought in? Is he okay?!"

"Yes, Jennie-ah, He'll be just fine with some rest. It's time to take your medicine, okay?" The 13 year old frowned a bit at that news. "Daddy, that medicine is bitter! I don't want it!!" Doctor Kim smiled, although it was a small, painful smile.

Jennie had been ill since birth, even though her fraternal twin brother Changkyun, and their eldest brother Kihyun, were completely healthy. Her affliction wasn't caused by any illness he'd ever seen, and no medicine he could create helped to alleviate it. It could only remedy it for a short while.

Everyday she got weaker, but he was determined to find a cure so that she wouldn't end up like her mother, who had the same illness. But for all he knew there was no cure for it. And the recent days of her feeling well have scared him, because that was how his wife was before she... 

"I have to go and collect from the garden, okay? I'll be back." Doctor Kim left and Jennie laid back down, resting a bit before finally falling back to sleep once again.

_\------------------_

  
When Hyungwon came to he wasn't in the forest anymore; There was a cool towel on his head and he was on a bed. "What...?" And then he remembered. He was running away when those new people showed up and took that injured boy away when he began to feel ill. 

He rubbed the scar on his chest, people scared him. But why did he feel so safe with that boy? He regretted that he didn't know his name... but at least he was with his friends, even though they scared him. 

He got up and began walking around; This place was relatively nice in size, and had several different rooms, the yard had different herbs that Hyungwon could instantly recognize, all of them being medicinal in some way, shape, or form. This was a clinic? He continued to look around. "Oh, you're awake?"

Hyungwon jumped at the sudden voice behind him, it was an older man wearing traditional clothing, he smelled exactly like the herbs that grew in this place that Hyungwon guessed was his garden for them. "I'm the Medical Practitioner of this village, Dr. Kim. My youngest son found you collapsed in the forest. How are you feeling now? Better?"

Hyungwon liked this Ajussi... He could tell he was genuinely kind. "You grew these...?" Hyungwon asked, fascinated with the plants. He pointed to each one of them, naming them as he did. Dr. Kim was floored by this child's knowledge of the herbs. "Wow~ That's right!"

The boy beamed at his success and continued to look around. "What's you're name, child?" The boy smiled at him. "I'm Hyungwon!" The Doctor's heart warmed at his sweet smile, this kid was the most innocent he'd ever seen. So pure and kind. "Do you have any family? A home?"

The boy thought on it, returning to the doctor's gaze with a confused look. "What's that?" The doctor's heart pained a bit at how innocent his expression was in saying something so heartbreaking. Hyungwon had no one and nothing except his name...

He continued to look around, unfazed by the atmosphere of the moment until he heard something strange, looking in that direction.

"Dr. Kim... who is that?" Hyungwon pointed to the little girl beginning to cough violently in the other room adjacent to the garden, the Doctor quickly running to her. "Jennie!"

Dr. Kim sprinted to his daughter as she continued to cough up the blood. He wasn't sure what to do to ease he pain, and soon, she just went limp in his arms. She was too weak to do anything anymore, on her last legs. "Jennie...? Jennie!?"

"What's wrong with her, Dr. Kim?" Hyungwon say the look of dread of the Doctor's face, as if he knew this was coming for the little girl. But he refused to believe any of it, he refused to let her die on his watch without doing anything.

There was no medicine that could help, no cure for what was happening. Nothing he could do for his little girl... But he tried everything despite that. The boy watched as Dr. Kim frantically gave the little girl medicines to ease her pain and fever, watching how much the doctor cared for his daughter.

"I can help." Dr. Kim's eyes shot up to him, confused as the boy took a small knife and nipped the tip of his finger. 

He rubbed his blood on her lip and Dr. Kim watched, utterly dumbfounded, as it quickly absorbed into her skin and her complexion came back fuller than it ever was! Her cracked lips became full and pink and her breathing steadied completely.

Dr. Kim quickly checked all of her vitals, everything from top to bottom... crying as he did. She was... cured. Completely cured and healthy and resting better than she had ever rested in her entire life.

"I don't know what you did... but thank you... Thank you for curing my little girl..." He laid Jennie back on her bed to rest, looking back at Hyungwon who once again looked pale. "You're... welcome..."

He began to fall, and in that moment Dr. Kim caught him, he made a decision. This boy knew _nothing_ about them, and if he was correct in saying so, using his blood hurt him in some way... _But he did it anyway to save Jennie._

He was going to raise this kid and protect him from this cruel world. It was as if the Goddess Chae was smiling upon them and blessed them with him. Dr. Kim, in that moment, gained a new son in Hyungwon.

\------------

Kihyun came home from managing the medicine shop to the most beautiful sight he think he'd ever seen: Jennie was out of the bed she'd been confined to, playing with her twin brother and a new kid he'd never seen before in the yard. 

And their dad, who most of the time had a sad expression when he looked upon her, was smiling the biggest smile he'd ever seen him smile since their mother was alive. Even though he'd been young, he remembered that warmth, the warmth that had finally returned to the household.

"Jennie!! You're okay!!" Kihyun surprised her, picking her up off the ground. She was so small compared to them and light as a feather. "Kihyun Oppa! You're home!!" She gave him the strongest hug she could and Kihyun almost wanted to cry tears of joy.

"What happened? How are you..." He stopped, noticing the new boy smiling at him. He was so cute Kihyun had to resist squeezing his cheeks. "Who is this?" He put Jennie down finally, Dr. Kim coming over. "This is Hyungwon. He's-"

"He helped me get better! He's my new Oppa now!" Jennie sings, grabbing Hyungwon's hands along with Changkyun's who was smiling just as hard at the news so they could continue to play in the yard. All three of them were laughing, the light that had been gone for so long being renewed with Jennie's health.

"Kihyun-ah. Come with me." Dr. Kim ushered his eldest son to come into the inner garden, away from where the kids were playing. They were alone, and Kihyun knew something was up. 

Kihyun, although he was only 15, was very mature. He helped out the family with his extensive medical knowledge, and managed the medicine shop along with his dad in town. When his father had to be home to take care of Jennie, he took care of the shop duties.

"Kihyun-ah... Hyungwon is very special. Special enough... that bad people might want to use him if they ever found out about his gift." Dr. Kim gently squeezed his shoulder as they looked back outside to his youngest children with a smile. 

"Go join them, Kihyun. I know how much you've missed being able to play with them, having to take care of the shop when I was taking care of her... But now everything is okay, go be a kid again and play." Kihyun beamed as he raced outside to his dongsaengs, Dr. Kim watching the beautiful sight of all four of his kids playing together as they should have been able to ages ago.

This beautiful scene all because of the mysterious arrival of Hyungwon. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Prince Hoseok arrived at the palace, greeted by a completely worry stricken Grandmother and a whole team of physicians to tend to his wounds. Prince Jooheon stayed with his eldest hyung while Prince Minhyuk and Hyunwoo reported the situation to Queen Dowager.

"He was attacked by assassins... and based on the poison in the arrows we found, it has to be the demons of the wastelands that the Goddess of Entropy rules. This is their signature poison. There is no doubt, Your Majesty." Hyunwoo knew all about the wastelands, because his demon clan was originally from there.

But in the first wars between them and the Demons, his clan defended the royal family, and thus was highly regarded and set apart from the clans of the wasteland, and have served the royal family as their personal guard since.

They serve the goddess Chae, and although his clan is much smaller than others, and now considered rare, because of the blessing Chae bestowed upon them for protecting her lands and her people, they are much stronger than regular demons.

No one except the royal family knows this, however, Hyunwoo being one of the last known of his clan. 

"But why would they come after the prince...? There hasn't been any incident between our countries for centuries since that time. So why attack now?" Queen Dowager sighed, unable to form answers. Her eldest grandson was attacked for a reason, they'd planed this out, infiltrated the palace, _although unsuccessfully_ , and attacked him directly.

But if they had planned this out, for _years_ , how could their plans fail so easily... something was off.

"Hyunwoo-ah, you said that the arrows that hurt Hoseok were poisoned. That poison is extremely potent and works extremely quickly, does it not?" 

"Yes, Your Majesty. If I may be so bold in saying so, I'm... not sure how Hoseok is alive right now." The Queen had a sinking feeling in her gut. "I don't think they were after Hoseok in the first place, Hyunwoo... I think they were after the person who _healed him_."

Both boys looked at her in shock. "But who? That poison for all we know can only be cured by _them_. And there's _no way_ they gave him the antidote." The Queen Dowager got up from her throne chair, signalling the two boys to follow her.

"That is not the only cure."

She was met with shook faces once again.

She led them to a corridor deep within the palace walls, and then to a hidden place whose entrance was disguised as a painting. When they got there, there were murals etched into every wall, and a garden which one wouldn't think could fit there.

Water flowed from a natural waterfall, running through the small streams that lead to a lake. They went over a small, well kept bridge, and at the end of it a small shrine.

"What is... this place?" Prince Minhyuk was dumbfounded and so was Hyunwoo. The Queen stops at the shrine, turning to face them. "You know the story of the Goddess Chae, but not all of it."

She went to the shrine, removing from it an old scroll that was, once again, very well kept and preserved. "The legend says that 'when the time came, the child of miracles would take form again, bring happiness to those around him, and love only one person.' But this is a half truth. This is the actually prophesy, and it's happening now."

She handed the second prince the scroll, him reading it aloud:

_"When royal blood stains his resting place, the child of miracles will wake from his slumber; His blood is a cure to innocence, and poison to evil; if that person be worthy, he will bestow on him a miracle; By doing so, he will release the protection on him by the Goddess Chae, and the Goddess of Entropy will again be able to touch him; the wars will start anew."_

Prince Minhyuk slowly put the scroll down, realizing now what his grandmother had meant before. His grandmother turned away from them, looking up to the waterfall behind the shrine. "That was their true goal. The Child of Miracles is now somewhere in our world, he is the one who healed Hoseok. And because of that, The Goddess of Entropy can now kill him and regain her power."

They were completely stunned. All of this was really happening. "But there is a way for the Goddess of Entropy to be thwarted in her plans once again." She interrupted. She motioned her hands to the murals on the walls of the garden, reading them aloud herself as they were in an ancient language.

Even older than the scroll in which Minhyuk had read.

**_"The chain connecting life and death through blood"_ **

**_"The black string of ill fate be changed through love"_ **

**_"Made red once again through promise sincere"_ **

**_"So miracles may stay"_ **

They looked at her, completely and utterly confused. She sighed, understanding full well, as she was confused about it too. "As far as I know this pertains to the Child of Miracles and the Royal for which he saves, and how to restore the protection of the goddess. I have yet to decipher what that all means, but to this old head, 'sincere promise'...

**_...sounds a heck of a lot like marriage, don't you think?"_ **

_\---The next chapter will be 10 years later---_


End file.
